Various types of well tools can be exposed to one or more erosive factors in well operations. For example, surfaces of drilling tools (e.g., drill bits, reamers, stabilizers, etc.) can be eroded by factors such as abrasive fluid flow, scraping against a wall of a wellbore, impact against an earth formation, etc. Unfortunately, erosion resistant materials are typically very brittle.
It will, thus, be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of manufacturing well tools. Such improvements could enhance erosion resistance of well tools, or otherwise improve performance, reduce cost, increase efficiency, etc., of the well tools. Other improvements could include maintaining present erosion resistance, while improving strength, ductility, toughness, impact strength, reducing cost, etc.